Can't Fight This
by sillymommy2010
Summary: Alexis Morrow may be the daughter of a MC President but she was determined to have a life outside of the club. Follow along as she finds out that you can't leave what you were born into. JUICE/OC - Kurt Sutter owns these characters. Loosely follows the shows' episodes.
1. Chapter 1

"Up next to speak is a talented individual. When she started four years ago, she came ready to work hard and make a name for herself. Today, she is graduating with a 4.0 GPA, a record for being on honour roll every semester during her time here and she has accepted a full scholarship to Julliard to advance her knowledge in classical music. I'm proud to name, this year's valedictorian, Alexis Morrow."

The principal stepped back from the podium as the crowd cheered. Alexis stood up from her seat on the stage and walked the few steps to greet him. She shook his hand and faced the auditorium, loaded with family and friends of her graduating class. She placed her speech in front of her and took a breath. She searched the crowd for the people that meant the most to her and smiled. Her parents and brother stood in their reserved seats while her extended family took up most of the back of the room. She laughed at their antics of yelling her name and trying to disrupt her train of thought.

"Thank you Principal Jacobs," she stated, looking over to where he was now seated, "your introduction made me sound very accomplished, yet boring," she laughed. He gave her a glare but smiled. The room laughed along with her.

"When I was named this year's valedictorian, I'm sure no one here was shocked. This community knows me very well. Charming has done so much for me and it saddens me very much to have to leave this small town to go to New York City and to study in such an amazing place as Julliard." She paused before smiling some more," no it doesn't!" Her classmates giggled.

"But I don't want this speech to be about me and everything that I have done. I want to thank a lot of people for getting me here today. My teachers and the entire faculty at Charming High School; you helped me to challenge myself to become the person I am today, both academically and socially. You saw the potential I carried and helped me achieve my true aptitude. I am truly grateful for everything you have done for me and I will never forget you. Once I become rich and famous, I'll be sure to put your names in an acceptance speech...or not"

"This community has helped me to become a model citizen. I love being a part of such a small town and I will truly miss everyone here. And when I turn 18 in the next few days, I'll be sure to maintain my model citizenship and stay on the right side of the law. I'm sure you will be happy to hear that Chief Unser" She saw him in the back, smile back at her.

"To my family, and I apologize, there is a lot of them. Jax, you're a great big brother. You have always looked out for me and protected me from the monsters under my bed or the noises outside. You taught me how to throw a punch should a boy get a little to handsy and were the only one willing to show me how to drive. I know that you will continue to protect me and I have a funny feeling you're going to be sending some people to New York with me to make sure I'm safe."

"To all my uncles, Tig, Bobby, Piney, Opie, and Chibs. Thanks for getting me to school on time and picking me up. Chibs, you were the best at helping me with my papers, the night before they were due. Bobby, you helped develop my love for music and I'll be sure to dedicate my first song to you. Piney, your knowledge of useless information stills astounds me to this day and Opie, your voice of reason in my decisions were greatly appreciated. Tig, you're just your crazy self and I could not get through life without you. "

"Mom and Dad, I didn't forget about the two of you. You have both taught me the most, things you only learn through life by making mistakes. Thank you for letting me make mistakes and I am especially grateful that you have never grounded me. Dad, you instilled a work ethic into me that drives me to better myself. I am committed to making you proud with everything I accomplish. Mom, you taught me everything a girl needs to know; from what makeup to use, to how to dress respectable and the art of how to get your way. You also taught me how to me an independent young woman who can handle the big bad world. Anytime I'm in a difficult situation, I honestly say to myself, What Would Gemma Do?" the crowd erupted in laughter at this thought. "I sometimes have to dial it back a bit but I do try and take your lead."

"In conclusion, since I'm sure you're all tired of hearing me talk, I have so much to be thankful for and I will never forget these moments. I am proud to be where I am but I look forward to everything that is going to happen in the future. Thank you," Alexis stated backing away slightly from the podium. The crowd gave her a standing ovation and she smiled back at them. She went to take her seat back on the stage where the rest of the ceremony continued.

* * *

Alexis was in her room, sitting in front of her vanity, fixing her hair into a messy bun. She was glad to change into something a little comfortable from that dress her mother put her into for the ceremony. She still didn't understand why she had to wear that dress; it was covered by the graduation robe the entire time. She dismissed the though and finished getting ready.

She could already hear the loud laughter going on in the backyard. Her parents were throwing a huge graduation party for her with her "family". Granted that these were mostly her parents friends, but they were the people she grew up with and whom she trusted her life with. She heard a knock on her bedroom door and never looked away from her mirror.

"Come in" she yelled over the noise of outside. She heard someone shuffle into the room and close to the door behind them. She looked toward the door finally and was startled "Juice,"

"Hey Lex," he said quietly, holding his hands behind him. He smiled his grin at her and she smiled back. She also felt the heat of a blush coming on, as she always did when he was around.

"I was just about to come out I swear," she replied, sitting up from her chair. He took a step forward.

"Actually I was hoping to talk to you for a minute, and give you your present," he replied, taking a small wrapped gift from behind his back. He pushed it out towards her to grab.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she stated, grabbing the gift from his hand. She sat on her bed and placed it in her lap. She looked up at him and patted the seat beside her. He moved towards her and sat on the bed. She was about to open the gift when she stopped herself and looked at him.

"I didn't mean to leave you out of my speech," she started.

"It's okay, I haven't been around as long as some of those other guys so I understand," he said.

"You've been here for the past 4 years, you're definitely a part of my life." He smiled at her when she said that. "I just didn't want to embarrass you or myself in front of everyone,"

"Embarrass ourselves? Over what?" he seemed shocked.

"Well I didn't want to admit to my parents that you would sneak in late at night to help me with homework or my computer and I'm sure you don't want the guys to know that you literally will do anything for me." He looked at her in disbelief.

"That's not entirely true," he stated. She looked at him with "ya right" face and he smiled, looking at the floor. "Okay, maybe I'm a little whipped when it comes to you but you are the Princess of SAMCRO. Any one of those guys would do anything for you,"

She smiled and blushed at his comment and opened the wrapping on his gift. She opened it to find a journal filled with maps and pictures. She turned each page to find all the great spots in New York to visit. "I don't think any of those guys would make me my own guided tour of New York," she replied to him. He blushed a little at her comment and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and hugged him back.

"You will have to come visit me and show me some of these places personally," she said quietly.

"You know I will," he replied and let go of her. He stood up and put his hand out. "C'mon Princess, you have a party waiting for you."

Alexis got off the bed with the help of Juice and they walked to the backyard where the party had already started.

* * *

It has already gotten pretty late, the lanterns were all lit and the fire pit was blazing with a fire. Alexis was snuggled up close to her brother Jax on the seat, who had an arm around her and a beer in the other. They were listening to Piney talk about when Jax and Opie were in school and all the trouble they used to get into together. Alexis laughed at her brother's antics and looked at the group around her. Everyone was drinking and having a good time, her mother was such a great hostess. Making sure everyone had a drink in their hand and that their stomachs were full of food. She noticed Juice, sitting off to the side, talking with Half-Sack, one of the newest prospects to join the Sons of Anarchy MC. The day he was given his Prospect Patch, she immediately spent the rest of the day getting to know him. He seemed like a great guy but he was a little off; possibly due to his time in the military. She never gave up on anyone though and always treated him with respect. She looked back to Piney, who was talking about when he first had to bail the boys out of jail.

Juice looked back over to where Alexis was and sighed. He could hear the Prospect talking but he couldn't hear a word. Kip eventually realised that Juice wasn't listening to him and nudged his arm lightly. Juice looked back at his friend and realised that he missed something.

"Could you be any more obvious?" he said, taking another swig from his beer. Juice just shook his head and stared back at the group.

"Two more days," Juice whispered before finishing the last of his drink.

"And then what? You admit to her that you have been in love with her for the past 2 years and you want her to stay here in Charming with you and have lots of babies together,"

"I'm not in love with her," he replied. "I merely can't think of anything or anyone but her,"

"But you still want her to stay in Charming and not go to New York," Kip stated. Juice looked back at him in defeat. It was true he wanted to tell her to stay and not live out her dreams of studying at Julliard. But he would never stop her from going; he cared about her too much. "What do you think Clay would say to you dating his daughter?" Kip asked innocently. Juice looked at him with a death glare.

"I'm pretty sure he would kill me for the thoughts I have already, let along ever let me date his daughter."

"What kind of thoughts do you have about her," Kip asked innocently. Juice just shoved him playfully and went in search of another drink for himself.

Clay stood in front of his family and tapped his beer bottle to get everyone's attention.

"Hey! Can I get your attention," he yelled. Some people listened but others were still having their own conversations. "Hey! SHUT UP!" he yelled. Everyone stopped to look at him. Alexis just laughed at her father's attempt. He always could get a room to listen up.

"Gemma and I wanted to say thank you for coming here tonight to celebrate Alexis' graduation." Everyone cheered at that making Alexis feel embarrassed for all the attention she was receiving.

"We are so proud of you kid and everything you have accomplished. You accomplished a task that no one else here has ever done, you finished high school and you have yet to get arrested." The group laughed.

"We still got some time to corrupt her," Chibs yelled.

"We know that you have your heart set on going to New York to go to school," Clay started before Alexis interrupted. "Which you may have pushed me for since it was a full scholarship!"

"Well I guess I'm going to have to spend your college tuition money on airfare to get you to come visit every once awhile." He rebutted. She laughed at her father's joke but knew she would want to come home as often as she could.

"But I want you to know kid, that no matter how rich and famous you get or how much of a failure you become, you will always have a home here in Charming," he finished. Everyone clapped to his small speech. Alexis got up from her spot and went to hug her parents.

"Speech!" yelled Jax which erupted into everyone asking her to speak up.

Alexis looked at everyone and with a roll of her eyes she responded "Bite me,"

"Well said kid!," yelled Tig, taking another swig of his beer. Everyone laughed and got back to the party.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Sorry about spelling mistakes. I try to re-read and change any spelling or grammar mistakes but I may have missed one or two.


	2. Chapter 2

As Alexis opened her eyes, she saw the California sun shining through her curtains. She smiled, knowing what day it was. She stretched in bed and thought about all the fun things they could do today. She remembered Jax promising to take her out today and her mom was probably planning a great dinner for tonight. She got out of bed and grabbed her sweater to cover up. She left her room and went to the kitchen. It was strange that it was only 9am and her parents were gone. Her mother usually stayed behind until she was up but I guess it was her turn to open the garage today.

She grabbed a cup of coffee and wandered back to her room. She ran a finger over the gift Juice had given her. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. He truly was her best friend and she was going to miss him so much when she left at the end of August.

"It's your day Lex, don't focus on September!" she said to herself. She picked out her outfit for the day and went to the bathroom to get showered.

* * *

Alexis arrived at the shop to see most of the motorcycles gone. She walked towards the office to see her mom on the phone. She walked in and sat on the couch. Gemma, looked up from her desk to see her daughter there and smiled, before getting back to her conversation.

"Clay and I will be there this afternoon and probably stay overnight... That would be great! Thanks Casey," she stated. She hung up the phone and stared at her daughter.

"Happy Birthday Honey," she spoke, getting up to give her daughter a hug. Alexis smiled and hugged her mom.

"Thanks Mom," she replied, sitting back down. "What was the phone call about?"

"Boys are having some issues, things need to get cleaned up today before things get worse,"

"Do I dare ask what happened?"

"Not unless you really want to know. Unfortunately, you father and I need to go out of town this afternoon and stay over in Red Cliff because of all this."

"You never go away on club business,"

"I have some old friends out there I would like to see,"

"I think you have some trust issues," Alexis replied. Gemma looked up from her paperwork and smirked at her daughter. "So I assume that everyone is busy today then,"

"Club takes precedent honey,"

"I know," Alexis said defeated. She got up from the office and was making her way to the clubhouse. Her whole birthday spent alone, she thought.

"Hey sad face," someone yelled. She looked up to see Juice standing in front of his bike.

"I'm not sad, just abandoned," she stated. She stopped in front of him and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "What?"

"You really think I would let you be alone on your 18th birthday?"

"There is a club issue that needs to be taken care,"

"And it's being taken care of, by everyone else. Jax made me promise him that I would take you out today and make sure you have a wonderful time," he said grabbing his helmet and giving it to her. She smiled and took it and started putting it on her head. Juice got on his bike and she want to get on the back.

"Or did he ask you to babysit me today?" she said climbing on the bike and wrapping her arms around him.

"Whatever he asked me to do, I still want to make sure you have a good birthday," he said starting the engine. She smiled and hugged him tightly to give him thanks.

* * *

After stopping at her house to get some clothes and her helmet, Juice and Alexis were currently at Sandy Beach Park, laying on the sand.

She looked over at Juice who was lying right beside her. She requested for her birthday that he not be a Son and be her friend. He obliged and hid his kutte in his backpack. He was currently in his board shorts and his sunglasses. She never got to see this side of him too often, hence why she requested it for this special day. He was more relaxed and carefree, more vocal in his opinions of things and best of all; he was flirtier with her. She loved this side of him and wished that he would show it more often but knew that as a Son, he was to act like one and not her friend.

He looked over at her and nudged her side. She turned over on her side to look at him.

"So what is this club business?" she asked

"I thought you hated club business," he stated, turning over on his side towards her.

"I do, but it seems important since everyone is busy with it,"

"Except for me," he smiled at her. She blushed. "Our warehouse outside of the city limits blew up last night,"

"What!?" she exclaimed a little too loudly. Juice shushed her and looked around. It was still early on in the day so not too many people were here yet.

"Let's not project to the world what is going on," he said. She nodded. "We had a lot of guns in that warehouse and they are all gone. Your dad has to go to Red Cliff tonight so he can work out getting some extras shipped out to our customers in the next few days. Jax and Opie are working on getting another location while the rest of the boys are on clean-up."

"And you get to laze around in the sun with a beautiful girl," she giggled.

"Ya, I sure drew the short straw for this job," he replied. She swatted his naked chest and laughed. He smiled and resumed his position on his back.

"I like you like this," she stated softly. He looked back at her and frowned. "I mean, I always like you but I like you this unguarded. I feel when you're around my dad, you're someone else,"

"I think you just bring out the fun side of me," he replied.

"I just wish we could have more moments like this," she spoke. Juice sat up and rested his arms on his knees. This was an opening for him and he was trying to decide if he wanted to take it.

"We can, if you're okay with it. We can spend more time together since your done school and officially an adult,"

"I'm not done school. I just have the summer and then I'm moving across the country." She stated. Juice realized that she was right. They are still on a countdown and this was not the time to be pursuing her romantically.

"Let's not dwell on that fact right now. In fact, I have a surprise for you," he said, getting up. He put his hand out to her and lifted her up.

"Let's go," she replied.

* * *

"Okay, now this is called a gun," Juice stated, showing Alexis from his hand.

"And where did you get access to this gun?" she replied with a smirk. He looked to her and smiled back.

"From inside the cottage," he replied.

"Are there lots of guns inside the cottage?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, I just want to bug you," she replied.

"Okay then. This is a gun. This is the trigger, this is the safety. Understand?" he looked at her.

"I think I can understand the concept of a gun, now I want to shoot something," she replied, grabbing the gun from his hand. She felt the weight of metal and grinned. Her father would never let her handle a gun.

"Okay, I put some cans over there. You are going to aim towards them. You don't put your finger on the trigger, until you are sure of the shot you want to take."

"Okay, how do I stand," she asked.

"You want to be able to keep you footing after you shoot so you want your legs slightly apart and you want to use both your hands." Juice wrapped his arms around hers and stood right behind her to keep her in place. "You want to look down the barrel of the gun to aim and when you're ready, you shoot,"

"That easy, huh?"

"That easy,"

"Okay, I think I can figure this out." Juice let her go but stood behind her in case she got some kick-back. She aimed towards the cans and pulled the trigger. She fell back slightly but Juice grabbed her to steady her again.

"Oh my god, I don't want to do that again," she replied, dangling the gun back at Juice. He grabbed it and put the safety back on.

"You are so not cut out for this life," he laughed.

"This is why I'm glad I'm a girl. I don't have to worry about the club,"

"Why don't you like the club?"

"I have nothing against the club; it's a choice you make. I choose to not be a part of it."

"But you are a part of this club, whether you want to be or not. You were born into this life"

"I was born into this but I choose to distance myself. That way, less danger for me,"

"Any one of us would protect you, you know that,"

"I know you would, and I love that I have such a caring extended family but I don't want to be known for the club. Do you know how hard it is to live in such a small town where everyone knows you're the daughter of the Bad Boy Club? How people judge you?" she pleaded to him. He saw the sadness in her eyes and understood where she was coming from.

"So that's why you're going to New York,"

"No one know me there and people will get to know me for me, not by who my family is,"

"You'll always be our SAMCRO princess," he replied putting his arm around her and kissing her head. He brought her back to the cottage to bring the gun back and return on their road trip.

* * *

Alexis was currently curled up on the couch to Juice. They were watching Saw in the living room with their take-out food and popcorn around them. Juice currently has a beer in his hand while Alexis was drinking her Vodka cooler that Juice had bought her. She was drinking her second one of the night and could feel the buzz. She wasn't trying to get drunk but she was enjoying the feeling it was giving her.

Her and Juice both loved scary movies but she always found herself curled up to him as she didn't like all the scary parts. He was always willing to cuddle up with her, as long as it was just the two of them. If any of the other guys saw them like this, he would never live it down. That was if her father and brother didn't kick his ass out of Charming.

"You know, you're probably the only girl I've ever cuddled with," he stated taking another swig of his beer.

"I don't think any of those croweaters are looking to cuddle," she replied.

"They are looking for something though," he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at his remark, knowing what he truly meant.

"What are you looking for Juice?" she asked. She looked at him and he gave her a confused look. "I've never seen you with a girlfriend or any girl for that matter. And I don't think you're a celibate man so I want to know what you are looking for,"

"I'm not lonely if that's what you are asking,"

"So who's keeping your bed warm at night?"

"No one recently," he replied. She seemed confused so he added, "I'm just trying to figure out what I want," he gently pushed her hair out of her face. She casted her eyes down to break contact. She felt the connection they have always had but it felt different, almost deeper.

"I'm going to get some more popcorn," she stated getting up off of him.

Alexis was in the kitchen grabbing the popcorn and trying to calm herself down. Her and Juice were getting way to comfortable in there and she was scared that she was going to do something they both would regret. As much as she cared for Juice and had a huge crush on him for the past 4 years, she knew he would never like a girl like her. He saw her as Clay's daughter and Jax's little sister. She felt him behind her and she turned around.

"You okay?" he asked with a concerned face.

"Ya I'm fine, just grabbing some more popcorn,"

"Put some Salt and Vinegar topping on it," he said leaning up towards the cabinet to grab the spice.

"No, I want it plain this time," she replied, reaching up to stop him. She looked up to grab the bottle from his hands and saw he already had it.

"No, plain is gross," he replied looking at her. She looked back at his face and she felt just how close they were to each other. Their bodies were up against each other, her one hand held his wrist while her other grabbed the counter top. His other hand was holding her waist. Juice, taking a chance, crashed his lips to hers. Alexis squeaked from surprise but it was followed by a low moan as her lips parted to let their tongues meld together. Juice took that as encouragement and used his hands to pull their bodies tightly together.

Her hands pulled him close and near silent whimpers escaped her mouth when he pulls away to start kissing her neck. She grabbed his shirt, pulling and begging him closer. His lips met hers again but his hands moved from her hips to her legs to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his hard length pressed into her core. He groaned at the contact and started stumbling down the hallway, crashing into some walls along the way until they reached the room and fell onto the mattress.

Clothing fell to the floor, one piece at a time, her fingers tracing the newly exposed skin. Her body heated up from his touches. Their kisses were quick yet passionate as each piece of clothing was lost.

Her hands fell to his pants as she undid his belt and his jeans. He lifted himself up and she pushed them down. For a brief second, he stopped and looked into her eyes. She smiled and grabbed his head and kept kissing him.

AS he pushed himself into her, he felt her tense. He knew that she was a virgin and he wanted to make this as gentle as possible for her. He cursed himself for letting things happen like this; she deserved something a little more romantic. She pulled him tighter against her, willing him to break through her barrier. He kissed her hard and pushed that little bit farther. She yelped quietly into his mouth as she felt a slight bit of pain but quickly pushed it away and let her desire for him take over. Once she relaxed enough, Juice was able to move around a little more freely.

Both knowing that she would not get anything out of this, Juice continued on to get to his finish. Their moans were starting to get louder through the room as they continued to kiss; not quite able to get enough of each other. Juice could feel his release coming and moaned into her neck. Alexis grabbed onto his shoulders tighter as he finished. Both were panting, out of breath. Juice rolled off of her lay beside her.

Once she could catch some breath, she said "Please don't tell me you're sorry,"

Juice looked over at her and caught her eyes, "Believe me, I'm not sorry," he replied, caressing her cheek and kissing her softly.

"Good," she replied sitting up. She looked around and panicked "Are we in my parent's room?"

Juice sat up and looked around, "Shit, I was just looking for a room," he replied. She laughed beside him and grabbed his shirt off the floor to put it on.

"My parents cannot find out I lost my virginity in their bed," she replied, picking up some more of their clothes.

"It's not exactly something I was going to go and tell them," he replied, grabbing his boxers and putting them on. She giggled and grabbed his hand to pull him close to her. She kissed him softly.

"I'm glad it was you though," she whispered to him. He kissed her back and grabbed her legs again to lift her up.

"I think your room is next," he replied. She playfully screamed as he walked towards her room down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis could feel the sunlight coming in through her window. She didn't want to open her eyes so she snuggled back into her bed. She could hear voices in the house and suddenly sat up in bed.

"Shit," she whispered to herself as she remembered what her and Juice did last night. She looked to the side of her bed to see he wasn't beside her anymore. She remembered that she fell asleep in her bed with him last night. She was glad that they got dressed before going to sleep. She would hate for her parents to come home and find them both naked, in her bed. She sighed as they hadn't really talked about their relationship last night. They were too busy with other activities.

She smiled, remembering everything that happened last night and was glad it did. But she needed to make sure everything was cleaned up from yesterday so her parents wouldn't suspect anything. She got out of bed slowly, starting to feel some soreness from last night. As she walked by her vanity and mirror, she looked at herself to see if there were any signs of what happened. She checked her neck and collarbone for any spots he may have left. Her lips looked normal sized, not swollen from all the kissing they had done. Her hair was a little bit of a mess from him but she could just put it into a ponytail to fix that. All in all, she didn't look different. She seemed a little disappointed with that. She had sex last night and nothing changed. So many thoughts were going through her mind and she needed to talk to someone about this. Her mom couldn't find out yet what happened, not until she spoke to Juice and they figured out what this was between them. Her friends all had big mouths and would probably let it slip and it would get back to her dad or her brother. Another sigh escaped her lips and she knew that she needed to figure this out along with everything else.

She grabbed her sweater off the chair and put it on over her tank top. She also grabbed her pyjama pants to wear over her boy shorts. She didn't know who was here and didn't want to give anyone a show.

She opened her door and soon heard her mother's voice. She walked slowly towards the kitchen and saw her mother at the counter making breakfast. She walked in and saw her father, her brother and Juice sitting at the dining table. She froze when she saw the three of them together. She didn't know how to feel at this moment and they hadn't noticed her yet so maybe she could sneak back to her room.

"Morning baby," she heard her mother say. She looked towards her mom and smiled. She looked back at the boys and they all looked towards her. She gave a little wave and went back to her mother.

"Morning mom," she said grabbing a glass to fill with orange juice. She also spotted the bottle of Tylenol and grabbed 2 for herself. She took her glass and palmed the pills and went to the dining table to join the boys. She passed her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning father," she stated very dryly.

"I'm sorry about yesterday kid. I didn't even have a chance to tell you Happy Birthday," he said to her. She sat beside Juice and looked to her father.

"I guess you just have to make it up to me by buying me a really big present," she replied with a smirk. She grabbed the pills in her hand and threw them in her mouth, followed by the juice in her cup. Her mom was placing the plate of food in front of her and noticed.

"You feeling okay today," she asked feeling Alexis' forehead.

"I'm fine, just a little sore from yesterday," she replied without thinking. Her eyes widened when she realized that she said. "I mean..."

"I took her on my bike yesterday ," Juice quipped in, keeping his eyes down at his coffee mug.

"Ya, I'm not used to riding around all day so it's catching up to me today," she finished. She eyed Juice out of the corner of her eye and blushed slightly.

"Where did you two go yesterday?" Jax asked while shovelling some eggs into his mouth.

"Took her to the beach and the cottage and then came here last night to watch some movies," Juice replied. He kept his answer quick and took a sip of his coffee.

"What did you do at the cottage?" asked Clay with a little attitude. Everyone knew the cottage was more of a hideout then a getaway spot. The fact that Juice took her there actually angered Clay.

"Juice taught me how to shoot a gun," Alexis replied to her father. He dropped his paper on the table and looked at Juice.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Clay yelled at Juice.

"So what? He taught me something you wouldn't. And believe me, I don't ever want to shoot one again so you don't have to worry about me stealing any of your pieces," she replied with just as much anger. Jax laughed at his sister's antics. She was the only person who could put Clay in his place and she made sure she did.

"He still shouldn't have," Clay mumbled grabbing his paper again. Juice put his hand over hers under the table and grasped it lightly to thank her. She knew that Clay wasn't Juice's biggest fan but he allowed the two of them to hang out because that was how Alexis wanted it. And Clay always let Alexis have her way.

"We need to get to the clubhouse and decide on what the next move is," Jax said getting up from the table. Clay nodded and folded his paper back on the table. Juice finished the rest of coffee and got up. Alexis stared at her plate and moved the food around. She had so many thoughts going around her head and food wasn't exactly one of them. She heard the door close and figured they all had left. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a kiss on her cheek.

"We'll talk later," Juice whispered into ear, before placing another kiss on her neck. She smiled and nodded. She saw him leave through the kitchen and she sighed again. Her mother came back out of the hallway and looked at the empty table.

"They leave already?" she asked, starting to clean up the kitchen.

"Ya, I think they are having Church," she replied taking a few more bites before grabbing her plate and going into the kitchen,

"Okay," Gemma replied. "Oh, before I forget. Luann wanted you to stop by Cara Cara and say hi. She said she has a present for you,"

"Is it sad that I actually fear what she gets me every year?" Alexis asked. Gemma smirked and grabbed the plate she was holding.

"I think it's funny,"

* * *

Alexis always felt uncomfortable going to Cara Cara. It was probably because sex was always so foreign to her and she never really understood why people enjoy it so much. That was the virgin talking; now, she completely understood.

As she walked through the front doors, she eyed up the receptionist. Luann seemed to go through a lot of girls at the front and all of them thought that Alexis was there for try-outs. Alexis would always laugh but it was still uncomfortable. She was surprised to see Lyla standing at the front. She knew Lyla a little from their few encounters. She was also dating Opie and he brought her to the clubhouse every once and awhile. Lyla looked up to see Alexis and gave a little wave.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here," she asked walking around the receptionist desk. Lyla stood tall with her 4 inch heels and tight fitting dress. Alexis always admired Lyla for doing what she did. She was a single mom who turned to porn to get her through life. It may not be everyone's dream job but it put her and her son in a good situation. She also looked killer in all her outfits, something that Alexis really needed to work on.

"I came to see Luann actually, is she busy right now?"

"She's just in the editing room right now. I'll bring you over," she replied. She started walking to the door behind the desk. The reception area was a simple layout of a desk and couch and a fern plant. Once you passed through that door, you were bombarded with porn sets and dressing rooms, ladies prancing around naked like it was the dress code and guys "pumping" themselves up in public. Alexis hating being here but loved her Aunt Luann so she put up with it.

"So Opie told me it was your 18th birthday yesterday," Lyla said as they walked the halls.

"Ya, it was,"

"Well Happy Birthday," Lyla stopped at the door marked Editing with duct tape and black sharpie. Alexis smiled and thanked her before knocking and walking in. Inside, Luann was sitting at a desk, looking at her laptop. Alexis could hear moaning coming from the speakers and cringed. Luann looked up and saw Alexis closing the door behind her.

"Lexi, how are you my dear," she said, getting up from her chair and coming to hug her niece.

"I'm good," she replied giving her a squeeze. Luann grabbed a chair that was off to the side and brought it closer to where she was working.

"I hope you don't mind but I have to get this edited to send to our sound guy to finish." She responded, getting back to her laptop.

"Of course I don't mind listening to women fake through an orgasm several times," Alexis spoke sarcastically.

She took the chair beside Luann and watched what was currently on the screen. A guy and a girl were having sex on a locker room bench; Completely cliché that it was a football star and a cheerleader but still a best seller for Luann. Luann was actually quite artistic when it came to these scenes. She sold to a highly saturated market but as a woman, she could edit and make these movies more feminine so females would want to watch these types of movies. It was just sad that Luann couldn't get Cara Cara more financially stable. She needed more success but due to the saturated market, she couldn't get her name out there.

While watching the scene unfold, Alexis realized that maybe Luann was the person she should talk to about all that happened the night before. She suddenly got nervous, wondering if this was such a great idea seeing as Juice did want to talk to her later. Luann could also spill the beans to her mom and that wouldn't be a good idea. Finally, she grew tired of the debate she was having inside her head and decided to get it out in the open.

"Luann, you're an expert on sex, right?" she asked quietly.

"Something like that," she responded without looking away from her computer. "Finally thinking about losing that virginity of yours?" she laughed.

"Actually, I did already," Alexis stated. She saw Luann stop what she was doing and turn slowly towards her.

"You had sex?" she spoke, not really wanting to believe the girl in front of her.

"Last night, yes," she replied. Luann shut her laptop closed and turned completely towards Alexis. Alexis seemed confused. "Don't you need to finish that," she asked, pointing towards the computer.

"This is more important!" she stated grabbing Alexis' hands. "Now you need to tell me everything,"

"Why do I need to tell you everything?"

"Lexi, I have known you your whole life. You are a very calculated young woman. You have a plan for everything and you don't just rush into things. I've also never seen you with a boyfriend or any guy for that matter so I'm really curious to know who it was," Luann stated. Alexis knew she was right. She was a planner and she would never have done this. But it was who it was that kinda changed the game for her.

"It was Juice," Alexis replied with a nervous stutter.

"Well, it's about time he finally grew a pair and did something about his little crush on you,"

"What?,"

"Juice is in love with you,"

"Excuse me? He can't be in love with me,"

"Okay, he may not be in love with you but he has lusted after you for the past few years. Your parents may not have figured it out but the rest of us have. And I know you have had the hots for him since he came to Charming so it was bound to happen eventually. I really thought maybe after a year of school when you maybe got your feet wet with some guy in New York though,"

"You knew that we both liked each other and never said anything to me,"

"Why? It was so cute to see you both. The looks you gave each other when the other one wasn't looking, the favours he would do for you, and the food you would make for him. It was obvious but he never pursued you because you weren't old enough. I really didn't think he had it in him,"

"Neither did I. I didn't realize that he actually like me. I thought he was just being really nice to me since I'm Clay's daughter. Although he said some things last night that should have tipped me off"

"Well what happened?"

"We were watching a movie and I asked him why he wasn't getting with any of the croweaters and he said he was trying to figure out what he wants. He looked me in the eyes and I felt this feeling deep inside that he was talking about me. That he was waiting for me. I left the room but he came in after me and then it just happened."

"So how was it?"

"The first time was exactly like you told me. It did hurt for a little bit and I got nothing out of it but it started to feel good. Then he made sure that I got mine the next few times,"

"You're so cute. He made you cum Alexis, you can say it," Luann laughed. Alexis just blushed a deep red.

"It was amazing after the first time and he actually wanted to make it good for me. The first time was so rushed and frenzied. But the second and third time we actually took our time and he made sure I enjoyed myself."

"Well I hope that little sex kitten in you comes out. I've been trying for years so maybe he will get it out of you,"

"I really want to do it again but I'm afraid of what he's going to say,"

"I'm sure he wants to as well do I don't see the problem in this,"

"I'm scared of what we are going to do. It's only July but I'm leaving at the end of August for New York. What if he doesn't want to be with me while I'm away? What if he realizes that I'm not worth waiting for?"

"Honey, he waited this long, why would he throw all this away?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's me just having doubts. I'm leaving to get away from the club and here I am trying to tie myself to it."

"You're not tying yourself to the club, your tying yourself to Juice,"

"Who is a part of the club!"

"Honey, I understand why you don't want to be associated to the club. Fuck, there are days where I can't stand the trouble those boys get into. But this is still a family. Every single one of us cares about you and wants to see you succeed and live your life. But you are a major part of this family. You aren't going to be able to just roll away and never come back" Luanne said hugging onto Alexis. "Don't let this club define you. Juice wants to be with you because you are your own person. You live by your own rules and don't let anyone change that,"

"So what am I supposed to do about Juice?"

"I can't answer that honey, you two need to define what you are but don't hide it. Your dad and your brother might be pissed but I think Juice is strong enough to handle a beating,"

"I don't want him to get hurt,"

"Oh Lex, it makes them better men. And nothing is sexier than a man with a few bruises on him."

* * *

Alexis parked her car in Juice's driveway and sat for a few minutes trying to gather her thoughts. She felt more confident in herself after talking things over with Luann. She knew that last night wasn't a mistake and that she needed to trust that whatever was going on between her and Juice was a good thing for both of them. She slowly got out of her car and checked her phone to see a text from Juice to come inside when she got there.

As she walked through the front door, she saw him lying on his couch, playing a video game. She smiled at his childishness and closed the door behind her. He looked over at her and quickly paused his game to get up.

"Hey," he said walking up to her and kissing her softly. He put his arms around her waist and brought her over to the couch.

"Sorry, it's so late. My parents wanted to have a do-over on my birthday dinner," she replied, sitting on the couch next to him. He grabbed the controller again and started playing.

"No big deal, I just ordered pizza and thought I catch up on my video games,"

Alexis saw there were 2 pieces left in the box so she grabbed one and curled up next to Juice.

"I thought you just ate?" he asked.

"We finished eating like 2 hours ago. My dad just wanted to talk to me about you teaching me how to shoot a gun,"

"Still mad, is he?"

"More at you, he could never be mad at his little princess," she replied in a mocking tone. He laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "I went to see Luann this morning,"

"Oh yeah, what did she get you this year?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't even have the words," she replied.

"That good, eh?"

"Let's just say that it's staying in the box and is mysteriously going to disappear into the trash next week." They both laughed.

Juice continued to play his video game as Alexis curled up to his side. She loved how simple and easy this was between them. She didn't feel awkward around him and he didn't seem nervous around her.

"I talked to Luann about what happened last night," she said softly. He hesitated for a moment and then continued his game. "She may have shed some light on things,"

"Like what," he continued to stare at the TV. She could feel him tense a little so knew she needed to get this done and quickly.

"She said that you were in love with me," Juice froze at that statement and they both noticed his character died. He was about to speak when Alexis cut him off. "I know you're not in love with me, but I can tell now that you really like me," He smirked at her comment and relaxed back against the couch with her.

"Half-Sack said the same thing to me the other day. That I seem to have an obsession with you," he replied, putting his arm around her letting her curl into him more. He looked down at her face and kissed her on the lips.

"I've been obsessed with you for the past 4 years," she replied. "And it wasn't until Luann pointed it out that I knew you felt the same way,"

"So us having sex last night didn't tip you off?" he asked. She laughed and punched him in the rib lightly. He grabbed her face and kissed her a little more deeply. She relaxed more into the kiss this time but still pushed him away.

"I'm leaving in less than two months Juice. I don't want to get my heart broken. I need to know that you and I are going to make this work as best as we can."

"If I could, I would move to New York and be with you there but we both know that isn't going to happen," he said. She looked up at him with sad eyes. He kissed her nose and whispered, "I waited a long time to be with you Lex, and I'm not going to screw this up,"

Alexis saw in his eyes that he meant those words and bit her lip. She wanted this more than anything and wasn't going to let him go without a fight. She grabbed him by the t-shirt and kissed him hard. He manoeuvred them so they both were laying on the couch, him over her. Juice pulled away, out of breath.

"So this means you're staying over tonight, right?" She laughed and nodded her head before their lips crashed down together again.

* * *

Took me awhile to finish this chapter. Sorry! I have been writing other parts of this story so hopefully the next few bits will come together. Wanted to let you know that I have changed some of the characters stories in here. Opie was never married to Donna so he has no kids. He is dating Lyla. Wendy does not exist so no Abel but he may show up later when Tara does...I would love some feedback so don't forget to review.


End file.
